Vater werden ist nicht schwer
by Malina S
Summary: 20 Jahre nach Voldemorts Niedergang: Hermine und Snape sind - manchmal mehr manchmal weniger - glücklich verheiratet und haben drei gemeinsame Töchter, von denen auch die jüngste bald Hogwarts besuchen wird. Da bekommt Hermine einen überraschenden Brief..
1. Überraschung!

So, nachdem ich nun über ein halbes Jahr lang ausschließlich die Werke andere Autorinnen kritisiert habe, ist hier nun endlich mein Erstlingswerk, mit dem ich mich nun selbst der Kritik der LeserInnen aussetze.

Das ist auch gleichzeitig meine große Bitte: Schreibt mir, wie es euch gefallen hat und warum (auch wenn es euch nicht gefallen hat). Lob, Kritik, Anregungen, Gedanken…Ich will alles, was euch einfällt!!

Zum Roman selbst: Mehr als in der Inhaltsangabe steht will ich eigentlich nicht im Vorneherein verraten. Nur soviel: Es ist vorallem unter „Humor" einzuordnen. Allerdings werde ich keine grotesken Szenerien beschreiben und auch keine Satire verfassen, sondern einfach das Lustige einzufangen versuchen, dass eben so im Alltagsleben auftaucht. Ab und zu kann es schon mal etwas dramatisch und auch ein bisschen erotisch werden, aber diese zwei Merkmale bestimmen die Handlung nur unwesentlich.

Und noch etwas: Ich beschreibe Hermine vorallem als Mutter, bzw. Snape vornehmlich in der Vaterrolle, dementsprechend sind beide natürlich ein Stück weit OOC, weil JKR das in ihren Büchern ja nicht beschrieben hat. Ich versuche aber nach Kräften, mir aus dem, was man in den HP-Büchern über beide Charaktere erfährt, irgendwie zusammenzureimen, wie sie sich als Mutter bzw. als Vater verhalten würden.

Disclaimer:

Alle Charaktere, Orte, Szenerien, Wesen und sonstige Dinge aus dem Potterverse sind und bleiben selbstverständlich Eigentum von J.K.Rowling. Ich leihe sie mir nur aus und werde sie – hoffentlich nicht allzu malträtiert – brav wieder zurückgeben. Geld verdiene ich damit auch keins.

**Vater werden ist nicht schwer,**

Vater sein dagegen sehr.

Ersteres wird gern geübt,

Weil es allgemein beliebt.

Selbst der Lasterhafte zeigt,

Dass er gar nicht abgeneigt.

Nur will er mit seinen Sünden

Keinen guten Zweck verbinden,

Sondern, wenn die Kosten kommen,

Fühlet er sich angstbeklommen.

(…)

Oh, wie anders ist der Gute!

Er erlegt mit frischem Mute

Die gesetzlichen Gebühren,

Lässt sich redlich kopulieren,

Tut im Stillen hocherfreut

Das, was seine Schuldigkeit.

Steht dann eines Morgens da

Als ein Vater und Papa

Und ist froh aus Herzensgrund,

Dass er dies so gut gekunnt.

(Wilhelm Busch)

„MAMAAA!!"

Ein dreistimmiger Aufschrei der Empörung schallte durch die Küche der snapeschen Familienresidenz.

„Das kannst du doch nicht machen! Papa ist ja schon schlimm genug, aber jetzt auch noch du?"

„Wie sollen wir denn das ertragen?"

„Wollt ihr uns unsere Schulzeit zur Hölle machen?"

„Ausgerechnet jetzt, wo ich auch nach Hogwarts komme! Das ist ungerecht!"

Ungerührt aß Hermine weiter ihr Rührei und überließ es ihrem Mann, den aufgeregten Hühnerhaufen zur Ordnung zu rufen. Dieser beschloss, nicht lange zu fackeln und ließ die rechte Faust auf den Tisch krachen, dass die Teller und Tassen hüpften und das Besteck klirrte.

„Mädels! Die Entscheidung ist gefallen und ihr könnt sie durch nichts mehr ändern. Eure Mutter hat bereits gestern abend die Eule mit der Rückantwort losgeschickt. Und jetzt kein Wort mehr darüber, oder die Frühstückstafel wird umgehend aufgehoben und ihr bleibt nachher zuhause.", sagte Severus Snape, wohlwissend, dass seine Töchter ihn gut genug kannten um zu wissen, dass er seine Drohung durchaus in die Tat umsetzen würde. Von daher herrschte nun tatsächlich Ruhe, nur der ein oder andere mürrische Blick traf die Eltern noch.

Aber was war denn eigentlich so Schlimmes passiert? Um das zu erfahren, müssen wir wohl kurz von Hermines altbewährtem Zeitumkehrer Gebrauch machen….

Schon lange bevor Isabelle, die jüngste Tochter, ihren 11. Geburtstag feierte, hatte sich in Hermines Kopf der Wunsch festgesetzt, nach nunmehr 17 Jahren Erziehungsurlaub endlich wieder „richtig" zu arbeiten. Sie hatte zwar, seit Isabelle wie ihre großen Schwestern die Grundschule besucht hatte (ganz nach Muggeltradition – das hatte sich Hermine von ihrem in dieser Hinsicht total verständnislosen Ehemann nicht ausreden lassen) einen kleinen Aushilfsjob in einem Institut für Alte Runen innegehabt, in dem sie aber ganz und gar unter ihren Möglichkeiten hatte bleiben müssen.

Nach 5 Jahren Laborarbeit in Verbindung mit viel Schreibkram und lästigen Assistenzarbeiten hatte Hermine beschlossen, nein!, dafür hatte sie wirklich nicht 6 Jahre Arithmantik und Runen studiert und einen glänzenden Abschluss hingelegt, wobei die letzten drei Jahre schon mit dem ersten Kind gewesen waren, was die Sache nicht gerade vereinfacht hatte. Cecilia, die Älteste, war sozusagen ein „Unfall" gewesen; ein Unfall allerdings, den beide Eltern nicht mehr missen wollten, seit er das Licht der Welt erblickt hatte. Nach ihrem Examen war Hermine dann gleich mit der zweiten Tochter Anna schwanger geworden, weshalb sie gar nicht erst angefangen hatte zu arbeiten – abgesehen von ein paar Praktika. Und weil sie dann sowieso schon Hausfrau und Mutter war, wurde auch gleich das dritte Kind, Isabelle, hinterhergeschoben.

Hermine hatte es sehr genossen, ganz für ihre Kinder da zu sein, ihnen eine gute Mutter zu sein und ihnen Geborgenheit, ein Zuhause zu bieten. Aber nun würde ja auch die Jüngste das Jahr über in Hogwarts sein, und Hermine sah keinen Grund, alleine zuhause zu bleiben.

Also hatte sie bereits vor einem dreiviertel Jahr begonnen, sich an verschiedenen Instituten und anderen wissenschaftlichen Einrichtungen, ja sogar beim Zaubereiministerium zu bewerben. Alle Versuche waren allerdings erfolglos gewesen. Trotz ihrer hervorragenden Abschlussnoten gestaltete es sich für Hermine sehr schwierig, in den Beruf zurückzukehren. Sie war nicht mehr die Jüngste, hatte bisher kaum praktische Erfahrungen gesammelt und die wenigen Stellen, die es in ihrem Fachbereich gab, waren fest belegt.

So hatte Hermine sich eigentlich schon mit ihrem Schicksal mehr oder weniger abgefunden, als an einem wunderschönen Morgen im Juli die traditionellen Hogwartsbriefe ins Haus flatterten. Das heißt, eigentlich trudelten sie eher ein, denn die schmächtige Eule, die sie brachte, war eindeutig überfordert mit dem Gewicht der vier Briefe, kam durch das offene Fenster geschlingert, legte eine Bruchlandung in Annas Cornflakes hin und blieb erschöpft liegen.

Während der Rest ihrer Familie damit beschäftigt war, abwechselnd sich um die gestrandete Eule zu kümmern und Isabelles allerersten Hogwartsbrief zu bewundern, zog Hermine den vierten Brief aus der Milch und stellte überrascht fest, dass dieser ihren Namen trug. Mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabes trocknete sie das Papier, riss den Umschlag auf und las:

Liebe Hermine,

ich hoffe, es geht Ihnen gut und sie genießen die Ferien mit Ihrem Mann und Ihren Kindern.

Der Grund, weshalb Sie heute von mir Post erhalten, ist Folgender:

Unser guter Professor Menikles, der in den vergangenen 15 Jahren hier in Hogwarts den Lehrstuhl für Arithmantik und Alte Runen innehatte, hat sich diesen Sommer entschlossen, seinen wohlverdienten Ruhestand anzutreten.

Ich habe mich daraufhin daran erinnert, dass Sie Ihrerzeit Ihre Studien mit größtem Erfolg abgeschlossen haben. Durch eine kurze Nachfrage bei Ihrem Ehemann brachte ich weiterhin in Erfahrung, dass Ihre jüngste Tochter ab dem kommenden Schuljahr ebenfalls in Hogwarts sein wird und somit Ihrer Aufsicht zuhause nicht mehr bedarf.

Da ich Sie mir zudem sehr gut als Lehrerin hier in Hogwarts vorstellen kann und glaube, dass dies eine Herausforderung nach Ihrem Geschmack wäre, möchte ich Ihnen hiermit ganz offiziell oben genannten Lehrstuhl anbieten.

Ich würde mich sehr freuen, sie bald im Lehrerkollegium in Hogwarts willkommen heißen zu dürfen und verbleibe mit freundlichen Grüßen,

Ihre Minerva McGonagall

Hermine hob den Kopf und begegnete Severus' Blick, der Ihr Ihren Verdacht bestätigte.

„Du hast davon gewusst?!", formte sie lautlos mit den Lippen.

Er erwiderte Ihren Blick für einen Moment und wandte sich dann wieder den Kindern zu. Hermine blieb noch einige Sekunden wie erstarrt stehen, riss sich dann aber zusammen, steckte den Brief wieder in seinen Umschlag, legte ihn beiseite und half ihrem Mann, wieder Ordnung zu schaffen an dem im Chaos untergegangenen Frühstückstisch.

Die folgendenden Tage dachte sie praktisch jede freie Minute über den Brief nach. Eigentlich kam ihr Minerva McGonagalls Angebot sehr gelegen. So konnte sie immer in der Nähe ihrer Familie sein und irgendwie reizte es sie auch, an ihre ehemalige Schule zurückzukehren. Und vorallem: Sie erhoffte sich auf diese Weise mehr gemeinsame Zeit mit ihrem Mann.

In all den Jahren, seit Hermine die Schule hinter sich gelassen hatte, waren sie und Severus immer irgendwie getrennt gewesen, weil er ja weiterhin in Hogwarts unterrichtete. Er hatte sie zwar immer am Wochenende besucht und, wenn es seine Arbeit erlaubte, auch mal unter der Woche für ein oder zwei Abende, aber trotzdem hatte Hermine immer das Gefühl gehabt, zu wenig Zeit mit dem Mann, den sie über alles liebte, verbringen zu können und auch gar nicht richtig mit ihm zusammenzuleben.

Davon hatte sie immer geträumt, und nun stand dieser Traum so kurz davor, in Erfüllung zu gehen, dass sie nun wirklich keine Rücksicht auf den Unwillen ihrer Kinder nehmen konnte. Obwohl sie sie natürlich verstand, welches Kind hätte schon gerne die Eltern an der eigenen Schule? Hermine wusste, dass ihre Kinder fürchteten, nun von morgens bis abends kontrolliert und mit Argusaugen überwacht zu werden (letzteres war immer noch ein geflügeltes Wort in Hogwarts, auch wenn der legendäre Hausmeister schon seit 10 Jahren in Rente war).

Sie wusste natürlich auch, dass sie mit Sicherheit in die gleiche problematische Situation kommen würde wie ihr Ehegatte, nämlich die eigenen Kinder unterrichten zu müssen. Das hat schon seinen Grund, dachte Hermine, dass in Muggelschulen die Kinder nicht ihre Eltern als Lehrer haben dürfen. Aber in Hogwarts gab es nunmal nur einen Lehrer pro Fach, folglich würden sie wohl einfach einen Weg finden, wie es sowohl für sie als auch für die Kinder erträglich würde.

Das war nun also der Stand der Tatsachen, die an diesem Morgen bei ihrer Verkündigung so viel Unruhe an den Frühstückstisch der Familie brachten.

Für den Tag war ein Ausflug in einen nahegelegenen Muggel-Vergnügungspark geplant und zum großen Erstaunen seiner vier Damen hatte Severus zugestimmt, mitzukommen. Er schien es allerdings schon wieder zu bereuen, als die Familie sich zum Aufbruch bereitmachte.

„Aber keine zehn Zentauren werden mich auf eine dieser wackligen…Konstruktionen hinaufbringen!", zischte er seiner Frau noch auf dem Flur ins Ohr. Hermine lächelte.

„Das verlangt auch keiner von dir, Schatz. Keiner wird zu etwas gezwungen, das ihm nicht geheuer ist. Achterbahnen verlangen schon starke Nerven, da hast du recht."

Zufrieden beobachtete Hermine, wie es in den Augen ihres Mannes gefährlich blitzte, und wusste, dass es ein schöner Tag werden konnte.

Die Muggelfamilie, die sich auf einer grünen Wiese am Rande des Parks an einem ausgiebigen Picknick gütlich tat, fuhr erschrocken herum, als hinter ihnen ein Geräusch ertönte, das klang, als wäre jemand auf einen Ast getreten und hätte gleichzeitig ein Mikrofon hingehalten. Die fünf Gestalten, von denen die kleinste einen langen schwarzen Umhang trug, sahen sie nur noch von hinten, wie sie eilig in Richtung Park liefen. Der jüngste Spross der Familie, der kleine Robin, behauptete später steif und fest, die seltsamen Gestalten seien auf einmal einfach dagewesen, wie _hingezaubert_, doch der Rest der Familie lachte ihn nur aus. Der Kleine war daraufhin still, behielt aber die fragliche Stelle den ganzen restlichen Nachmittag misstrauisch im Auge.

„Bist du sicher, dass die uns nicht gesehen haben?"

„Nein, bin ich nicht."

„Aber…"

„Woher sollte ich auch wissen, dass die dort sind? Auf dieser Wiese war noch nie jemand, wenn wir kamen."

„Dann hättest du eben einen sicheren Ort aussuchen müssen. Du wirst immer nachlässiger in Sachen Sicherheit, Hermine."

„Dann suchst du eben nächstes Mal den Ort aus, mal sehen ob du es besser machst!"

„Du brauchst nicht gleich wieder beleidigt zu sein, das hilft uns auch nicht…"

„Hey, könntet ihr mal aufhören zu streiten wie ein altes Ehepaar?"

Erstaunt blickten Hermine und Severus ihre älteste Tochter an.

„Ist doch wahr.", maulte Cecilia. „Immer wenn wir alle zusammen weggehen, gibt's schon nach 10 Minuten Zoff wegen irgendeiner Lappalie."

„Also hör mal, es ging hier schließlich um nicht um eine Kleinigkeit sondern um den Schutz der Zaubererwelt! Da kann man nicht vorsichtig genug sein. Vergesst das nie!", fügte Severus streng hinzu und wie auf Kommando erscholl ein wohlgeübtes, dreistimmiges: „Ja, Papa!"

„Wieso habe ich das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass mir mal wieder keiner zugehört hat?"

„Isabelle!"

Hermines Stimme klang nun langsam wirklich gereizt. Sie versuchte immer, genug Geduld für ihre jüngste Tochter aufzubringen, die sich langsam aber sicher auf diese furchtbare Phase der Pubertät zubewegte. Nach ihrem Verhalten zu urteilen war sie sogar eigentlich schon mittendrin, schon mehr als ihre dreizehnjährige Schwester.

„Nein!"

„Kannst du auch mal was anderes sagen als Nein´?"

„Nein."

Hermine nickte.

„Das hatte ich vermutet. Trotzdem ziehst du jetzt endlich diesen Umhang aus!"

„Nein."

„Komm jetzt, in einem Muggelpark ist er einfach zu auffällig."

„Mir egal."

Hilflos blickte Hermine ihren Mann an.

Der grinste auf einmal listig.

„Na gut, dann müssen wir eben wieder nach Hause gehen", sagte er laut und machte im Gehen auf dem Absatz kehrt.

„NEIN!", erscholl es da wieder, diesmal allerdings vierstimmig.

Vorwurfsvoll blickte Severus seine Frau an.

„Wie soll ich denn durchgreifen, wenn du mir auch noch in den Rücken fällst?"

Hermine verzog entschuldigend das Gesicht.

„Du warst so überzeugend, dass sogar ich für einen Moment geglaubt habe, dass du Ernst machst…"

Einen Augenblick lang stand Severus unbeweglich da, seine Gesichtszüge zuckten, als könnten sie sich nicht entscheiden, zu lachen oder wütend zu werden.

Doch das Unglaubliche geschah: Er lachte auf und legte einen Arm um Hermines Schultern und die Familie machte sich endgültig auf ins Vergnügen.

TBC..


	2. Ein schöner Tag

Vielen Dank für eure Reviews!

Mortianna's Morgana: Schön dass die die Story bis jetzt gefällt. Ich hoffe, das bleibt auch so...Tue mein bestes dafür.

Mionecoop: Das freut mich total, dass du die Mädels magst. Hatte schon Angst, drei Zicken erschaffen zu haben...

ebony-zoot: Ja, das fand ich auch. Also hab ich die Marktlücke genutzt :-). Nein, die Idee kam einfach so, weiß nich woher. Kann es mir einfach gut vorstellen, wie die beiden so als Ehepaar und Eltern sein könnten...

Jetzt aber viel Spass beim Weiterlesen!

„Nein."

„Severus…"

„Kommt nicht in Frage."

„Ach Papa…"

„Unter gar keinen Umständen."

„Komm, Papa, sei kein Feigling, das ist…"

Der Blick, den ihr Vater ihr zuwarf, ließ Cecilia ihren angefangenen Satz erschrocken abbrechen. So schaute er normalerweise nur, wenn sie oder ihre Schwestern etwas wirklich Schlimmes ausgefressen hatten.

Severus machte einen Schritt auf seine Tochter zu und hielt ihr seinen Zeigefinger vor die Nase.

„Nenn mich nie – Feigling!"

Cecilia schluckte und es war eindeutig, dass sie nicht mehr genau wusste, was sie von dem merkwürdigen Verhalten ihres Vaters halten sollte. Sie warf ihrer Mutter einen hilflosen Blick zu.

Hermine war immer der Ansicht gewesen, dass sie sich als Mutter weitgehend aus der Vater-Töchter-Beziehung rauszuhalten hatte, damit zum einen ihr Mann sich an den Umgang mit den Kindern gewöhnte und zum anderen die Mädchen lernten, wie sie auf die Launen und die für sie oft unverständlichen Verhaltensweisen ihres Vaters reagieren mussten.

Nun aber entschied Hermine, dass der Moment zum Eingreifen gekommen war und dass, wenn sie ihn verpasste, der Tag eine äußerst unangenehme Wendung nehmen konnte. So nahm sie Severus – um des lieben Familienfriedens willen – am Arm und zog ihn zu einer Bank, gleichzeitig den Kindern bedeutend, dass sie alleine zur Achterbahn gehen sollten, worüber diese natürlich auch nicht ausgesprochen traurig wirkten. Sie waren sogar eindeutig erleichtert, dass sie ihrem Vater in seiner jetzigen Stimmung für eine Weile entkommen konnten.

Hermine und Severus setzten sich indessen auf eine nahe Parkbank. Nach fünf Minuten Schweigen beschloss Hermine, ihrem Mann erstmal genug Zeit gegeben zu haben, um sich zu beruhigen.

Sie rutschte etwas näher zu ihm hin, nahm seine Hand in ihre und verschränkte ihre Finger mit seinen. Dass er sich nicht dagegen wehrte, ja ihren Händedruck sogar leicht erwiderte, wertete sie als gutes Zeichen und sagte deshalb leise:

„Sie können es nicht wissen, Severus."

Sie bekam keine Antwort, meinte sich aber ein leichtes, kaum wahrnehmbares Nicken eingebildet zu haben.

„Was war denn eben mit Papa los?", fragte Isabelle leise, als sie und ihre Schwestern zum Ende der Schlange vor der Achterbahn gingen.

Cecilia zuckte nur mit den Schultern und Annas Gesicht blieb wie immer undurchdringlich.

Die gedrückte Stimmung unter den Schwestern hielt sich ungewöhnlich hartnäckig; erst als sie oben waren und sich einen Platz ergattert hatten, hellten sich ihre Gesichter in Vorfreude wieder auf und als sie drei rasante Minuten später unten angekommen waren, mit verwuschelten Haaren und leicht wackeligen Knien, funkelten wieder alle drei Augenpaare und kichernd und herumalbernd wie immer gingen sie zu ihren Eltern zurück.

Eine gute halbe Stunde später stand die Familie, die Köpfe weit in den Nacken gelegt, vor einem – laut Parkführer – 30m hohen Aussichtsturm.

Diesmal machte keiner einen Mucks, doch als Severus seinen Blick von der Turmspitze abwandte und seinen Kopf wieder in die Waagrechte brachte, schaute er direkt in vier Augenpaare, die ihn halb ängstlich, halb hoffnungsvoll anschauten. Seufzend verzog er das Gesicht zu einer gespielt leidenden Miene und begann ohne ein Wort auf den Eingang zum Turm zuzugehen. Sofort brachen seine Töchter in ein einstimmiges Freudengeheul aus und liefen ihm hinterher.

Während Severus von den Mädchen in Beschlag genommen wurde, die sich an seine Arme hängten, um ihn herumliefen und dabei ohne Unterlass auf ihn einquasselten, verlangsamte Hermine ihre Schritte zunächst etwas. Zu schön war dieser Anblick von ihrem Mann und ihren Töchtern. Wie die Mädels ihren Vater doch liebten – trotz allem. Trotz allem, was es teilweise so schwierig gemacht hatte, ausgerechnet mit Severus Snape drei Kinder großzuziehen. Für den Großteil der Frauen wäre dies wohl gleichbedeutend mit einem Albtraum gewesen. Für Hermine jedoch war es – ja was war es eigentlich? Je länger sie über diese Frage nachdachte, desto klarer wurde ihr, dass es nur eine Antwort gab: selbstverständlich. Es war für sie selbstverständlich gewesen, ihn zu heiraten und mit ihm Kinder zu haben. Auch eine Art, Liebe zu definieren.

„He Mama, wo bleibst du?"

Die Stimme ihrer Jüngsten riss Hermine aus ihren Gedanken und sie beeilte sich, zum Rest der Familie zu kommen, der sich bereits beim Aufzug angestellt hatte.

Oben angekommen liefen die Kinder gleich mit vielen Oh's und Ah's auf der kreisrunden Plattform hin und her und versuchten einen Ausblick in jede Richtung zu erhaschen.

Hermine gesellte sich zu ihrem Mann, der sich an das Geländer gelehnt hatte und seinen Blick über die Landschaft schweifen ließ. Er wirkte äußerlich ruhig, aber Hermine kannte ihn mittlerweile viel zu gut, als sich davon täuschen zu lassen. Sie konnte die enorme Anspannung in ihm spüren, und fast rechnete sie damit, von einem Stromstoß getroffen zu werden, als sie sich ihm vorsichtig näherte.

Eine lange Weile schwiegen und Hermine hatte schon fast die Hoffnung aufgegeben, da begann er zu sprechen.

„Warum hast du dich damals für mich entschieden, Hermine?"

„Wie oft hast du mich das schon gefragt, Severus?"

Er verzog unwillig den Mund.

„Oft", gab er dann zu.

„Die Antwort wird sich niemals ändern."

„Hast du es jemals bereut?"

„Oh ja, oft", erwiderte Hermine und Severus zog erstaunt die Augenbrauen hoch. Mit einer so ehrlichen Antwort hatte er wohl nicht gerechnet.

„Aber zu deinem Glück nie länger als 3 Minuten. Und auch das nur in den allerschlimmsten Fällen.", fuhr Hermine ungerührt fort. „Aber weißt du, was ich wirklich niemals bereut habe?"

Er schaute sie fragend an.

„Dass wir zusammen drei wunderbare Töchter haben. Die widerum einen wunderbaren Vater haben, der sogar noch wunderbarer wäre, wenn er sich nicht ständig das Gegenteil einreden würde."

Seine Augen schauten immer noch ein bisschen spöttisch drein, aber Hermines geübter Blick erkannte, dass die Fassade schon zu bröckeln begann.

Sie fasste seine Arme und drehte ihn sanft herum, sodass sein Blick auf seine Töchter fiel, die schon wieder in ihre üblichen Spielchen vertieft waren. Cecilia flüsterte mit einem schelmischen Grinsen Anna gerade etwas ins Ohr, während Isabelle vor lauter Wut darüber, dass sie nicht mithören konnte, knallrot anlief und die großen Schwestern erst mit Worten und dann mit Fäusten bestürmte, dass sie es ihr gefälligst auch sagen sollten.

Hermine sah, wie Severus' Blick weich wurde. Einen winzigen Augenblick lang durchströmte sie so was wie Eifersucht, doch im nächsten Moment schalt sie sich selbst wieder dafür. Die Kinder hatten eine Seite in Severus zum Vorschein gebracht, die sonst wohl für immer und ewig begraben geblieben wäre.

„Sie lieben dich, Severus. So wie du bist. Als den Vater, der du bist. Das können so nur Kinder. Nimm es an, es ist ein Geschenk."

Er sagte immer noch nichts, aber er zog sie auf einmal wortlos an sich.

Als sie sich wieder von einander lösten, öffnete er den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, aber sie schüttelte beschwörend den Kopf.

„Nichts sagen," flüsterte sie. „Für manche Dinge gibt es keine Worte."

Am Abend, als die beiden jüngeren im Bett waren und auch Cecilia sich auf ihr Zimmer zurückgezogen hatte, blieben die Eltern noch mit einem Glas Wein auf dem Sofa sitzen.

Für eine Weile hing jeder seinen Gedanken nach.

Dann fragte Severus:

„Du bist fest entschlossen?"

Hermine verzog die Mundwinkel zu einem etwas schiefen Lächeln.

„Sofern das überhaupt möglich ist – ja."

Wieder schwiegen sie ein paar Minuten. Diesmal war es Hermine, die die Stille durchbrach.

„Freust du dich?"

„Sofern das überhaupt möglich ist – ja."

Seine Mundwinkel zuckten verräterisch, und Hermine wusste, dass das eben seine ganz besondere Art war, Liebeserklärungen zu machen.

„Dann bin ich ja beruhigt."

Sie beugte sich vor und gab ihm einen Kuss, den er sanft erwiderte. Als sie sich zurückziehen wollte, hielt er sie fest.

„Hermine?"

„Ja, Severus?"

„Lass uns ins Bett gehen."

„Aber gern, mein Schatz."

Mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabes löschte Hermine die Lichter und sie stiegen zusammen sie Treppe zum Schlafzimmer hoch.

An der Türe hielt er sie an und fragte mit einem drohenden Unterton in der Stimme:

„Was hast du da eben gesagt?"

„Wann?"

„Ja, gerade eben."

„Achso, das. Na, das war doch Mein Schatz´, oder nicht?

Er packte sie um die Hüfte.

„Dafür wirst du büßen!"

Er zog sie ganz ins Zimmer herein und stieß mit dem rechten Fuß die Tür zu.


	3. Abreise mit Hindernissen

Hallo an alle hoffentlich noch verbliebenen Leserinnen und Leser! Erstmal muss ich mich ganz, ganz riesig bei euch entschuldigen, dass es so lange gedauert hat, bis es weiter ging. Bin irgendwie nicht wirklich vorangekommen, mir haben ein bisschen die ideen gefehlt, und hab an den paar die ich hatte extrem lang rumgefeilt und ich hatte einen ziemlichen Schreibflash bei meiner anderen Geschichte…Nun ja, aber nun hab ich es ja geschafft und ich hoffe, das neue Kapi gefällt euch!

Vielen tausend Dank übrigens noch für die letzten Reviews!

Mionecoop: Dank dir! Ich werd die Story auch 100 pro weiterschreiben, auch wenns mal wieder länger dauert (snickers rüberreich ;-)))

Mortianna's Morgana: Auch dir vielen Dank für dein positives Review!

ebony-zoot: Dann hoffe ich deinen Ansprüchen auch weiter gerecht zu werden... :-) Vielen Dank für dein Kommi!

So… jetzt aber weiter im Text. Viel Spass!

Abreise mit Hindernissen

Schon zum dritten Mal innerhalb von wenigen Minuten hob Severus den Kopf und verdrehte genervt die Augen Richtung Decke. Über ihm erklangen die typischen Für-Hogwarts-Packen-Geräusche: Lautes Rufen, empörte Schreie, erhitzte Diskussionen, schnelles Hin-und-Her Laufen und gelegentliches Rumsen, wenn etwas Schweres auf den Boden fiel. Jahr für Jahr dasselbe Theater.

Schon hatte er seinen Zauberstab in der Hand um die Decke mit einen Schallschutzzauber zu belegen, damit er wenigstens noch ein bisschen mit dem Essay vorankam, an dem er gerade schrieb („Die 101 Verwendungsmöglichkeiten der Baumschlangenhaut"), da wurde die Tür zu seinem Labor unsanft aufgerissen.

Auf der Schwelle stand seine älteste Tochter, die aussah, als wäre sie in eine Schlägerei geraten. Ihre Haare waren verstrubbelt, ihre Kleider unordentlich und mehrere blaue Flecken und Kratzer zierten ihr Gesicht, Hals und Unterarme.

Als Severus allerdings zu seiner voll und ganz gerechtfertigten Strafpredigt ob der unsanften Ruhestörung ansetzen wollte, ertönte von oben ein langanhaltendes Kreischen, das ihn erschrocken zusammenfahren und seinen Blick wieder Richtung Decke wenden ließ.

Cecilia nutzte diesen kleinen Augenblick der Unkonzentriertheit von Seiten ihres Vaters und sagte: „Komm schnell, Papa, sonst gibt es da oben bald Tote!"

Severus brummte unwillig. „Du übertreibst wieder einmal maßlos."

Er erhob sich dennoch und folgte seiner Tochter zur Treppe. Oben angekommen, deutete Cecilia wortlos auf die Türe, hinter der sich Isabelles Zimmer befand.

Auf das Schlimmste gefasst drückte Severus die Klinke herunter und blieb wie vom Donner gerührt stehen. Der sich ihm bietendende Anblick verschlug sogar ihm die Sprache.

Hermine saß in der Mitte des Zimmers auf dem Boden – zumindest vermutete er sie dort, denn es war nicht sonderlich viel von ihr zu sehen. Um sie herum türmte sich ein wahres Gebirge aus Klamotten, Schulbüchern, Kesseln, Federn, Pergamentrollen, Tintenfässern und sonstigem Kleinkram, den eine angehende Hogwartsschülerin zu brauchen schien.

Isabelle stand am geöffneten Kleiderschrank und zog wahllos Sachen daraus hervor. Ab und zu landete etwas davon in ihrem Koffer, der aufgeklappt neben ihr stand, das meiste allerdings gesellte sich in hohem Bogen zu dem Chaos auf dem Zimmerboden. Anna lehnte mit verschränkten Armen am Fensterbrett und beobachtete das Schauspiel mit ungerührter Miene.

„Was beim Barte des…", begann Severus, nachdem er seine Sprache wiedergefunden hatte.

„Severus?", erklang da Hermines Stimme hinter einem Kleiderhaufen.

Kopfschüttelnd bahnte er sich einen Weg zu der fraglichen Stelle und räumte den Textilberg mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes beiseite.

Hermine kauerte zusammengesunken auf dem Boden, den Kopf auf eine Hand gestützt, in der anderen eine Feder hin – und herdrehend. Der Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht konnte nur sehr unzureichend mit „resigniert" beschrieben werden.

„Hermine, was ist hier los?", wollte Severus wissen.

„Na ja, Isabelle und ich konnten uns nicht einigen, was sie alles für Hogwarts braucht oder nicht. Da hab ich dann irgendwann gesagt, wenn sie sowieso nicht auf mich hört, soll sie doch alleine packen."

„Ja. Und?"

„Und? Das Ergebnis siehst du ja."

„Ja, schon, aber wo ist das Problem? Schließlich tut sie genau, was du gesagt hast: Sie packt. Alleine."

Hermine öffnete den Mund zu einer Erwiderung, aber Severus trat schnell zu ihr, packte sie am rechten Arm und zog sie auf die Füße.

„Komm", sagte er nur und bugsierte die sich Sträubende in Richtung Tür.

„Aber du kannst doch ein elfjähriges Mädchen nicht einfach ganz alleine packen lassen. Sie wird viel zu viel mitnehmen und trotzdem die Hälfte vergessen", protestierte Hermine.

„Natürlich wird sie das. Aber das ist doch gerade das Wunderbare an der Sache."

„Was?"

Severus schob seine Frau über die Schwelle und bedeutete auch seinen beiden älteren Töchtern, das Zimmer zu verlassen. Nachdem letztere murrend dieser Anweisung gefolgt waren (sie hätten nur zu gerne die Demonstration von Isabelles Packkünsten weiter verfolgt), schloss Severus die Tür und wandte sich wieder Hermine zu.

„Sie wird alles mögliche vergessen, richtig. Ohne Zweifel auch sehr wichtige Sachen. Aber denk dran, Hermine", fuhr er fort und ein fast diabolisches Grinsen überfuhr sein Gesicht. „Denk dran, dieses Jahr wird niemand hier zu Hause sein, der ihr die vergessenen Dinge hinterherschicken könnte."

Hermine dämmerte langsam etwas.

„Du meinst…"

Sein Grinsen wurde noch breiter.

„Der Lerneffekt wird von durchschlagender Wirkung sein."

--

„Mama!"

„ --"

„MAMAA!!"

Hermine blieb genervt stehen und verdrehte die Augen nach oben. Sie atmete einmal tief durch und sagte dann – ohne sich umzudrehen – so ruhig sie vermochte:

„Sag mir dass das nicht wahr ist, Severus."

Ihr Mann, der noch ein paar Schritte weitergelaufen war, drehte sich um. Er wirkte ebenfalls sehr gefasst, was bei ihm allerdings nichts Gutes bedeuten konnte. Er zwang seine Mundwinkel leicht nach oben (was wie immer aussah, als hätte man ihm einen Schraubstock angelegt), schlenderte übertrieben gelassen zu seiner Tochter züruck und fragte ganz warm und freundlich:

„Na, was ist es denn dieses Mal, Isabelle?"

Cecilia war so geistesgegenwärtig, ihrer Schwester noch einen warnenden Stoß in den Rücken zu geben. Diese war allerdings entweder trotzig oder lebensmüde (oder beides) und antwortete ihrem Vater mit größter Selbstverständlichkeit:

„Anton. Ohne ihn kann ich unmöglich einschlafen!"

„Anton?" Dieses eine gegrollte Wort war mehr eine Drohung als eine Frage.

„Ja, Anton. Du weißt doch, Papa, mein Hase! Den hat mir doch Onkel Ron zum letzten Geburtstag geschenkt."

„Ein…Hase?!"

Severus war fassungslos bei der Vorstellung, ein Haustier im Familiendomizil geduldet zu haben. Mal davon abgesehen davon, dass die Nennung von Ron Weasleys Namen seine Laune nicht wesentlich verbessert hatte.

„Ein Hase?!", wiederholte er ungläubig und starrte seine jüngste Tochter an. „Wie kommst du denn bitte dazu ein Tier mit nach Hogwarts nehmen zu wollen?!"

„Ja, aber… wieso nicht? Er macht doch keine Arbeit und er läuft nicht weg."

Severus' Blick hätte eine Sphinx vor Neid erröten lassen und Hermine sah wieder einmal den Zeitpunkt des Einschreitens als unwiderruflich gekommen an und machte einen Schritt nach vorne und hob vorsichtig die Hand.

„Ähm… Severus? Man sollte noch erwähnen, dass Anton ein Plüschhase ist…"

--

Ein paar Stunden später erschien Hermine mit einem leisen „Plopp" vor den Toren Hogwarts. Sie brauchte wie immer einen kurzen Moment um ihr Gleichgewicht wieder vollkommen herzustellen und schaute sich dann nach ihrem Mann um. Ausgerechnet ihn in der Dunkelheit zu suchen, das ist wie die berühmte Stecknadel im Heuhaufen, dachte sie halb entnervt, halb amüsiert.

Ein Rascheln knapp hinter sich ließ sie zusammenfahren. Binnen einer Sekunde war sie herumgewirbelt, hatte ihren Zauberstab in der Hand und rief angespannt: „Lumos!"

Das Licht, das an der Spitze des Zauberstabes aufflammte, warf seinen hellen Schein direkt in das unwillig verzogene Gesicht ihres Gatten, der heftig blinzelte und ihr Handgelenk ergriff, um ihren Arm nach unten zu drücken.

„Donnerwetter", sagte er, mit der kleinen Spur Anerkennung in seiner Stimme, die bei ihm schon fast einem Ritterschlag gleichkam.

„Du hättest dich nicht übel gemacht als Aurorin."

Erleichtert registrierte Hermine, dass er wohl weitgehend aufgehört hatte zu rauchen und für den Rest des Abends in hinlänglich erträglicher Laune sein würde.

„Komm, lass uns hinunter gehen", brummte er.

Hermine blieb noch einen Moment stehen und bewunderte den Anblick des Schlosses mit seinen Türmen und Spitzdächern und den vielen erleuchteten Fenstern und ließ die Erinnerungen in sich hochsteigen.

Als sie dann schließlich Severus durch das Tor folgte, fühlte sie sich wieder ganz wie an ihrem allerersten Schultag in Hogwarts.


End file.
